


(More Than) Friends with Benefits

by blackflipcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark's Birthday Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflipcat/pseuds/blackflipcat
Summary: “Okay,” Steve breathes out quietly. Tony’s heart leaps in his throat when he realizes Steve is actuallyagreeing.“Okay,” Tony echoes softly, eyes bright.“Maybe we should wait for-““He won’t mind, trust me,” Tony says, and feels the heat drum inside him at the fact that Steve is finally giving him,them, a chance. “He said I’m the birthday boy and I have the lead.”Aka: how Tonyfinallyconvinces Steve to be with him and Bucky.





	(More Than) Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605854) by [lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis). 

> three things:  
1) First time _ever_ writing Stuckony, or a threesome. I struggled, admittedly. Be kind, be gentle, I am but a small anxious cucumber (I require water and love). Kudos/comments are always appreciated.  
2) This, literally, would have never seen the light of day it wasn't for the Stuckony discord server feeding my stuckony-less soul with lovely enthusiasm. Biggest shoutouts to [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna), [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) and ArtInMotion (who saw this in the frightful, messy 1K beginning stage) for beta'ing.  
3) Backstory: Bucky and Steve have always shared partners, and until a recent falling out with an ex (which is briefly mentioned), Steve pulls away from Bucky and they cease their friends with benefits relationship but still live together. Bucky and Tony meet at college and become boyfriends. Well....that's all you really need to know without reading the original fic (but highly recommend you do! Because the beginning scene of my story is an immediate followup)

Steve Rogers is the most stubborn man Tony has ever encountered. He and Bucky often refer to him as a bull, and while Tony has never actually gone head to head with an _ actual _ bull, he imagines it can’t be worse than convincing Steve to change his mind once it’s made. 

From day one, it had been apparent that he and Steve weren’t going to be best friends. Tony had gotten under Steve’s skin in a way that no human being had ever done before. Which should’ve been the first sign they were going to be explosive together. 

However, over time, their tumultuous beginning had abated into something of mutual understanding. Tony had practically invited himself over whenever he felt like it, as often as he felt, and so Steve and Bucky had naturally made room for Tony over time. A new place had been set at the dinner table and an extra blanket had made its way into the living room on movie nights. Tony had come to realize he actually looked forward to seeing Steve as much as he did Bucky. And _ then _ he’d come to realize that he liked Steve as more than just a friend. 

Like, as in wanting to try out the whole polyamorous relationship sorta thing. He knew of it, his pansexual self definitely knew the basic dos and don’ts. Bucky even confided in him that he and Steve had tried for years to find someone who wanted them both, equally, and Tony was quick to point out he was very much interested. Bucky missed Steve, Tony loved Bucky, and Tony liked Steve. It seemed like a pretty straightforward solution, or at the very least something worth trying.

Tony had been really hopeful after that day at the roller rink. There had been obvious passion in the clumsy kiss he had shared with Steve. In the days following, Tony had sent many pointed looks Steve’s way, thinking that they were finally going to move onto the next logical step. But, of course, Steve’s bull-headed, obtuse self hadn’t been able to see what was going on.

It had only taken a week for Tony to lose his patience and take matters into his own hands.

Bucky texts him when he and Steve are on the way to the nightclub, and asks him for the umpteenth time if he’s sure of the plan. Bucky is obviously nervous, he can tell, wanting to make sure Tony is a hundred percent okay with this arrangement. Tony makes sure to make it known he _ very _ much is. 

After asking Bucky to get him another drink with a sultry wink, and watching that beautiful behind leave the booth, Tony reaches over to close the curtain before turning his attention back to his old fashioned. He takes a long sip as he takes in the blonde in front of him. Steve is fidgeting as if he’s about to be reprimanded for interrupting Bucky and his impromptu make out session. It’s cute how very easy it is to read the other male, especially when he is nervous. 

“So, I’ve been thinking, it’s obvious we have chemistry, and better yet - Bucky is more than on board,” Tony starts out, licking his lower lip to catch the amber liquid that spilled over. “And you and Buckaroo have been friends since childhood. A lot of history there, been together longer than most people ever will in a lifetime. Ergo - it’s me.” 

Steve is quick to placate him. “It’s not, honest.” Tony would snort at the old adage of ‘it’s not you it’s me,’ but Rogers is too admirably truthful to lie so he doesn’t interrupt with a sardonic rebuttal. “I just don’t want to risk ruining anything you and Buck have. You two...you got something real special. He really likes you, a lot more than I’ve ever seen him with anyone else and I’m just worried I’ll ruin it. Because last time... well, it almost ruined things between us and I can’t risk that again. I can’t lose Buck.”

“He told me,” Tony states quietly, and takes in Steve’s reaction. He doesn’t seem surprised or upset, so that is a good sign. The last time Bucky and Steve had brought in a third into their relationship, it had been the beginning of the very cause of them two not speaking for a whole year when it turned out all along Sharon had wanted Steve more than she had wanted Bucky. “I don’t blame you, not really. But c’mon, I think we both know, one, physically impossible for that situation to happen between us three; two, I want you both; and lastly, most importantly, I'm _ fantastic _ and there is _ plenty _ of me to go around.”

Ah, there it is. The patented Steve Rogers I’m-trying-to-keep-a-straight-face grin.

“Tony, I like you, I do, but...this isn’t strictly physical, not for me,” Steve says, the last part quiet. Tony curses under his breath, realizing how his words could be misinterpreted. “I want all three of us to be _ together _ together. I don't want to get in the way. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to make Bucky happy.” 

“So you should know, which you obviously don’t, nobody can make me do anything _ I _ don’t want to do,” Tony states, and tentatively scoots his leg closer on the booth, their thighs touching. “I know I’m young and my reputation makes you think I’m in it just for kicks, or some misguided desire to make Bucky happy, but I want this more than just the physical aspect as well. Date nights watching old sci-fi flicks? Down. More roller rink and bowling outings and afterwards going out for ice cream? Down. Getting into domestic arguments over who does the laundry? Sure, but I have DUM-E who will do it for us once he’s fully operational -” 

Steve lets out a small laugh there, remembering Tony tweaking with his gadgets and bots in Bucky’s and his living room floor on multiple occasions.

Tony smiles and continues, “I really like you, Steve, even the days when we grate on each other’s nerves because you’re so overwhelmingly good, and sweet, and you tell me when I should eat and take a break and get me out of my head and remind me that there’s more to life than just school and work. And your art? It’s fucking beautiful, Steve. I’d love it if you showed me more. I want you to feel comfortable enough to show me.”

Steve’s contemplative face is so mind-numbingly charming and exasperating all at once. Tony tries to count to ten and keep his limbs and mouth to himself, however, Tony is impulsive and Steve is a thinker. Steve has always preferred to sit and think and draw, and Tony knows he’d be waiting forever if he lets Steve draw out every angle.

So Tony does the only thing that makes sense and he crawls over into Steve’s lap, drink knocked over in his haste and neither pay it any mind. It’s not his smoothest seduction, nor how he envisioned this very moment would go, but it will do. He kisses the blonde straight on the mouth, which wondrously leads to Steve arching into the kiss, hands cupping the nape of his neck and eagerly pushing his own bourbon-drenched tongue into Tony’s mouth. 

Sadly, Steve must come to his senses (or, realistically, lack of oxygen becomes a dire issue) because he eventually pulls away, panting harshly, and it’s only because Tony is seated fully in his lap that the man can’t run off. Tony throws his arms around Steve’s neck, nipping teasingly at his jawline, eyes dark and lips in a pout. 

“See? Chemistry,” Tony drawls out fondly, and his hand slides down with obvious intent but Steve’s hand intercepts his, threading their fingers together. 

“Okay,” Steve breathes out quietly. Tony’s heart leaps in his throat when he realizes Steve is actually _agreeing_. 

“Okay,” Tony echoes softly, eyes bright. 

“Maybe we should wait for -"

“He won’t mind, trust me,” Tony says, and feels the heat drum inside him at the fact that Steve is finally giving him, _them_, a chance. “He said I’m the birthday boy and I have the lead.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course, it’s a cardinal rule of birthdays.”

“Didn’t figure you a stickler for rules-”

“Oh hush,” Tony says fondly. “If I make you come before Bucky gets back, then you have to promise me you’ll give me the best birthday gift.” Tony leans in to kiss at Steve’s neck, sucking at his pulse point. Steve moans. “It’s my twenty-first. Supposed to be the most memorable of one’s life, and I wanna share it with you _ both_.”

The hands clasping around his waist is all the encouragement Tony needs before he shimmies between the male’s legs, fingers deftly undoing the belt and zipper and Steve hisses when Tony mouths at his half-hard cock through the underwear fabric. Presses teasing licks along the outline, his brain turns hazy with pleasure at the realization how big Steve feels against his cheek as he nuzzles, even half-way erect. Once he has Steve’s now hard cock free, he quickly dips his head down and takes him in his mouth, concentrating hard to suppress his gag reflex. The gasp above his head followed by the hand coming down and twisting in his hair is all the confirmation Tony needs that Steve is on board. 

By the time Bucky gets back, Tony’s got Steve’s come in his mouth. Within moments of Bucky’s reappearance his and Steve’s hands are twisting in Tony’s hair. When Bucky kisses him, sliding his tongue in his mouth, it’s only natural that Tony then turns his head and kisses Steve next, and so it goes back and forth, come trickling between their exploring lips and tongues, licking into each other’s mouths and tasting. That familiar pool of arousal heats up in his stomach again when he asks Steve if he’ll keep his promise, and when Steve gives him a filthy reply, he shivers at finally having that intensity aimed at him directly. 

The ride back is full of giggles and more inappropriate groping and lingering touches. Tony leaves a generous tip to the cab driver for having to be subjected to some very questionable noises in the backseat. The trek up the stairs to Steve and Bucky’s place proves to be the first obstacle of the evening to figuring out the right balance, partly because they’re all slightly tipsy, and blissfully happy and horny and in a hurry, and walking backwards up stairs proves to be a very complex act when someone else’s tongue is in your mouth and your hands are busy. 

What Tony expects once they get inside is immediate gratification without much thought, but what he gets instead is Steve and Bucky both deliberately asking him what he wants. Like he can even choose. He’s fantasized about it for so long and now he’s finally presented with his dream and he’s _ shy_.

Bucky notices it right away and runs a hand through his hair, peppering Tony’s face with kisses, and tells him they’re going to take care of him. Sweet Bucky, always knowing the right words to make him relax and disengage his overactive mind. 

“He’s so pretty on his knees, isn’t he?” Bucky hums, fingertips lazily playing with the zipper of Tony’s jeans. “He’s even more gorgeous when he’s laid out in front of you, bare and wanton.” 

Steve catches the tone and matches it perfectly, his own hand joining Bucky’s, but his touch is new, and Tony hears his heart beat loud in his eardrums as he’s already squirming in anticipation. “Bet he is, Bucky. Screamer or moaner?”

"A little of both. When I'm slamming his tight ass so hard, he moans so pretty. Then when he comes, his screams echo so fucking loud. Fuck him hard enough and he even drools a little bit." Bucky smirks, quite proud at how he can make Tony feel, simply by pounding his dick in the younger man. 

Tony whimpers at the words, face heating up, and he knows the red hue is all over the tips of his ears and neckline. Steve’s blue eyes are blown and dark, clearly just as affected by Bucky’s words. 

“I’d like to see that,” Steve admits, and his hand is now tugging Tony’s zipper down, running his hand teasingly over the bulge. 

“See? How about you experience it yourself?” Bucky coaxes, grinning at Steve’s blush. “I know Tony. He wants you to fuck him first, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes,” Tony slurs happily, hips moving up towards the hand now cupping him. “Fuck me, c’mon, give it to me.” Tony inhales sharply when Steve’s hand pulls down the elastic of his underwear and finally, fucking finally, touches him where he wants, pulling a moan from his throat. “Y-yeah, fuck, I want you to make me come on your dick.”

Steve’s eyes widen, a sharp ‘shit’ escaping his lips. Glancing over to Bucky, his best friend is smirking with a look of ‘I know’ which quickly exchanges between them. “I see you’ve been teaching Tony how to talk filthy as well.” 

Bucky lightly shrugs. “It’s my thing.” 

“Clearly,” Steve chuckles, gently stroking Tony’s bulge again to hear that lovely mewl of his. “He’s practically bursting.”

“He’s excitable but enthusiastic. He’ll chase the high as long as you’re willing to let him ride.” Bucky leans down to brush Tony’s cheek, the younger man turning his face to nip at his lover’s hand. Brown eyes looking up coyly, awaiting instructions. 

Steve recognizes that kind of mischievous look, wondering how far Tony is willing to go with them. "Is he house broken yet, or does he still need some training?" 

Bucky tilts his head to the side, his thumb lightly ghosts over Tony's lower lip, "He likes to misbehave on occasion. I swear he does it on purpose. I think he enjoys my spankings too much."

Tony gives a slight pout. "Hello, I'm right here, guys. If you want to spank me, you don't need to find a reason. I'll gladly throw myself over Steve’s lap and even count out loud for you with each smack."

"Well _ someone _ is getting needy. I guess we'd better get to work and keep that pretty mouth of yours occupied," Bucky states, indicating with his index finger that Tony better undress himself. "He gets mouthy when he's horny. Watch out for that."

"Roger that," Steve confirms.

Tony lets out a mock huff but enjoys making a show of slowly taking off his shirt, the end result mussing up his hair even more than it already is. Liquid heat sparks through him as he feels both their gazes on him, practically feeling the raw intensity. Steve in particular looks a bit more twitchy. He coyly licks his lips, remembering all the dirty tales Bucky would recount of Steve and him together when they started exploring the benefits side of their relationship.

"How do you want me?" He looks at Steve as he says it. "Hands and knees? On my back? On your lap?"

Bucky just grins widely when Steve makes a choked, almost whimper noise in the back of his throat. 

"Not a trick question," Bucky offers, smiling.

"Yeah, we both figured you've jerked off to it at least once or twice," Tony flits back.

It's clear that they both know where his thoughts have led regarding the pair, so Steve has no plans to deny it. Instead he quietly clears his throat before saying, "All three. All fours, back, and finish on my lap." 

Bucky whistles, "Man with the plan. I've missed this side of you, Stevie." 

Steve's smile grows. "You know we always work better as a team, Buck. Why don't you keep his mouth occupied, otherwise we're going to get a noise complaint from the neighbors." 

"I think we can all agree that's going to happen no matter what," Tony promises, "so let's get to it, huh?" He rubs his hands together to signal he's ready. 

"Fuck, I hope I have the stamina for this," Bucky murmurs.

“I forgot you’re pushing thirty old man,” Tony teases, and Bucky slaps his ass playfully. “Do you two need help undressing?” 

“Brat,” Bucky says fondly, and gives Tony a lewd grin. “You heard him, sweetheart. I’m just going to occupy your mouth, I don’t need to be fully undressed for that.”

Steve brow lifts, "I hope I'll eventually see you without clothes at some point tonight." Bucky gives that naughty smirk as it's a full-on guarantee now, and Steve focuses back on Tony. "I wouldn't mind having a little help. I know you're anxious to explore, Tony."

Tony's cheeks warm because, yeah, mister gorgeous with all the muscles is standing before him asking to be disrobed, and Tony isn't sure if he can even do that without making a mess before getting his own damn clothes off. Fuck. 

Tony licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "S-Sure. I can do that. Totally can do that. Just a few clothes and we can give the neighbors something to talk about." 

Bucky chuckles. "Feeling nervous, baby?" 

Tony scowls for a moment toward Bucky, "Of course not! Why would you think that? It's just clothes. I got this." 

Steve is clearly amused, finding Tony's nervousness adorable, "I'm all yours."

Tony tries not to look like a lovesick fool at hearing those three words. He eagerly reaches out and tugs Steve onto the bed with him, kissing him heatedly, hands gliding down to the hem of Steve’s shirt and pushing it upward. 

Bucky gives the pair a moment to enjoy themselves as eager hands fumble with clothing, and lips search for a comfortable pattern of touch while Steve and Tony map out one another. Then comes the sound of rustling clothing, sharp gasps of air between kisses, and the start of a small moan coming from the younger man. 

Tony delights in Steve’s touch, soft yet calloused hands touching his face, stomach, hair - the man is simply everywhere! He can’t seem to kiss him enough and Steve is stealing his breath away. When Steve pulls away to tug his shirt over his head, Tony gets a nice view of Steve’s defined chest and abs, reaching out to touch and marvel at the sculpture of this stunning man. He’s still not sure what he did to deserve this. 

Steve is patient, taking a moment to calm himself as the flustered brunet beneath him reaches out to touch his lightly tanned skin, almost hesitant at first. Tony’s touch becomes bolder as he leans up on one elbow, relishing the heat coming off of Steve’s body. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Tony whispers. 

Bucky joins them on the bed, the mattress dipping down to signify his presence. He moves a hand up Steve’s back until he can grip fingers in those soft sun-kissed locks, which causes Steve to shiver. “Glad to have you back, baby.” 

Steve feels his cheeks warming, giving his best friend a shy smile.

Tony clears his throat, wiggling a bit so they turn their attention to him. “I’m _ totally _ cool if you two want to make out for a bit.”

Bucky softly laughs. “Didn’t mean to kill the mood you two had going on. Though, it has been a long time since I’ve owned these pair of lips,” he murmurs, pointedly looking at Steve’s mouth. Steve can’t contain his excitement and finds himself nodding, “Yeah, let's do that.”

Tony grins. “I’ll undress and get myself ready. Don’t be getting him all turned on that he doesn’t finish inside of me. You promised, Buck.”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, yeah, pretty boy. I’ll make sure Steve makes an absolute mess out of you.” 

The three of them move around the queen-size bed, Tony removing the rest of his clothes as fast as humanly possible while Bucky positions Steve to straddle his lap. The blond seems to be a bit nervous, but Bucky has always been the more assertive and confident between the pair of them. Tony feels himself grow more flushed, a voyeuristic thrill going through him at witnessing the hot show of Bucky and Steve make out in front of him. Licking, kissing, and grinding against each other, Tony knows next time he’s definitely going to insist on watching them like this. 

It goes like this for a few minutes, Bucky and Steve kissing hotly and Tony moans as he takes himself in his hand, watching the two fall into each other. Conveniently there’s already lube on the nightstand beside the bed and Tony pops the strawberry tube open, dribbling it over his hands and uses it to get himself ready. Bucky and Steve had been together since they were teenagers, and how they seamlessly match each other is the hottest visual. 

“Fuck,” Tony voice tapers off into a moan when he sees Bucky’s hands finish undressing Steve in front of them and feels himself clench when he sees just how hard Steve is. The night club dark ambience and loud music had been distracting for him to really look. God damn. Fitting Steve in his mouth had been a fun struggle but inside him? 

“Tony has a size kink,” Bucky murmurs into the shell of Steve’s ear. 

“Mmm,” Tony gasps out, and he doesn’t know why the sudden thought of taking them _both inside him at the same time_ hits him hard and heavy right then and there. Oh god. _Another_ _day_, his hyper imaginative mind whispers to him. Gotta build up to _that_.

“I think that’s him telling us he’s ready, Stevie,” Bucky says, giving one last nip at Steve’s bottom lip. The gorgeous sight in front of them is a feast for their eyes, and Bucky knows Tony, knows Tony wants to feel close to him as Steve takes him the first time. He moves himself to Tony’s side, letting his hand slide down the younger male’s chest and encircles his hard length. His other hand tilts Tony’s chin upward towards him and they press their mouths together as Steve busies himself with working his fingers inside of Tony, dribbling more lube onto his fingers and rubbing that spot that nearly makes Tony lose it. 

Tony groans loudly the moment Bucky’s tongue touches his own, his body anxious and excited for everything that is about to happen. Bucky’s hand is sure and strong, pumping and teasing the younger man’s dick in the way that he likes and Steve breaching him open with slick fingers simultaneously is almost enough to make Tony come right then and there. He nearly knife jacks off the bed when Steve starts to _ rim _ him. 

“Oh fuck,” Tony shudders, breaking the sloppy, dirty kiss, thighs shaking now. Bucky has to keep a hand over Tony’s hips to keep him still enough to _ take it. _ The onslaught of pleasure bursting up and down Tony’s spine makes him incoherent and he’s babbling nonsensically like he always does when he’s on the brink. Bucky explains, “Tony does equations when he’s about to come." Steve pulls his mouth away with a chuckle, looking up and exchanging a look with Bucky that Tony doesn't notice.

“Just want to make sure the birthday boy gets all nice and loosened up, doll,” Bucky murmurs affectionately in that sinful rasp of his when he’s turned on. 

Tony lets out a whine, dick twitching in Bucky’s hand that’s still stroking him. “Jesus Christ, one of you, inside me. Now.”

“On your hands and knees first, baby,” Bucky cajoles, and Tony eagerly moves, biting on his lower lip as Steve slots himself between Tony’s thighs behind him. Bucky sweeps Tony’s sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes and tells him he’s so beautiful while Steve slides himself in, hands on Tony’s hips and tilting him up for quick penetration. 

“Oh fuck," Tony keens.

“Okay there, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, grinning when Tony chokes out a disjointed whine of his name in reply. 

“Already got him slurring, Stevie.” Steve’s hips stutter at Bucky’s praise and the next thrust in is quicker, the room reverberates with the obscene noise of skin slapping skin. Bucky runs a hand over Tony’s cheek, over his bottom lip and Tony parts his mouth, voice whiny as he looks up at Bucky and says, "You p-promised-" 

Bucky's hand fumbles with undoing his jeans and pulls his cock out and soon after Tony bends his head down and licks at the tip, following the thick vein before taking the length straight down to the hilt. Bucky gasps out, fingers sliding into Tony's hair, holding him without guiding him, feeling himself hit the back of Tony's throat. 

Being filled on both ends by Bucky and Steve’s cocks is a loopy, heady feeling, and Tony tries his best to suckBucky off the way he knows Bucky likes while Steve fucks him with unerring precision that makes him achingly hard and his head swim with thick, foggy arousal. Tony lets out a muffled groan when Steve’s next thrust is particularly deeper, skirting him higher on the bed and more towards Bucky, and Steve breathlessly mutters an apology. 

Grunting at the motion, Bucky swears. “C’mon Stevie, don’t be gentle. Tony gets off when treated a little rough, don’t ya, honey?”

Bucky’s voice is downright _sin_.

“_Jesus_.” Steve’s rhythm turns erratic that leaves Tony trembling between them, reduced to low stifled cries and then Bucky comes first without warning. The taste of come busting in his mouth combined with Steve drilling into him at the same time is an overwhelming, sublime feeling. His own orgasm hits him unexpectedly and makes him cry around Bucky. Steve's grip on his hips tighten as he slams in a little harder before stilling with a cry, spilling hot and wet inside of him. Thankfully between Steve and Bucky holding and anchoring him up, Tony doesn't collapse. 

But the bed frame underneath them _does_. Two of its legs break, in fact. The effect is an immediate, lopsided crash that leaves them tumbling sideways. 

“Did that just happen?” Bucky is the first to break the silence. Steve makes an 'oof' noise, because having both men lying straight down on top of him literally knocks the wind out of him. All three of them are tangled halfway off the mattress and on the floor. Seconds later there is an incessant loud thumping noise against the floorboards. From the downstairs neighbors apparently.

“Well,” Bucky chuckles, “I imagine in the morning we’ll be seeing Sam giving us a mouthful.”

Bucky and Tony ease off Steve, and Tony prattles into tittering laughter, wriggling between them, eyes heavy with deep-sated happiness and he reaches over, curling his hand around Steve’s neck, fingers slipping into his hair and his thumb tracing over his jaw. “So,” Tony starts slowly, and looks from Bucky to Steve, a small pleased smile playing on his lips. “We _broke in_ the bed. Literally. Think of this as the _perfect_ reason to get a bigger one.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Sure, sweetheart, we can go bed shopping at IKEA tomorrow.”

“IKEA? A store named itself 'I know everything already?’ That's real boastful,” Tony comments flippantly. “Listen, we will need one made out of _ steel _ to handle what we’re going to do on it. _ I’ll _ build it. Put my on-going engineering degree to use.”

Steve laughs loudly, eyes bright and amazed. He shares a glance with Bucky. "You're something else."

Bucky sometimes forgets the affluent life Tony came from because it never matters, and Tony’s boundless eccentric love for acronyms when naming his inventions is adorable. Needless to say, he's completely head over heels. He's glad Steve and him can finally share this happiness together too.

“Oh my dear Steve, you’re just now realizing that?” Tony quips back. “We’re going to have fun breaking _you_ in, aren’t we?” 

“Other way around,” Steve reminds him, reaching over to tuck a loose hair behind Tony’s ear before kissing him, tasting Bucky on his lips. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up. A lot more to do."


End file.
